Prince of darkness
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Its been years since the group fought. Rouge and Knuckles are dating but moved away. Cream and tails are dating, so whats left? Is that Sally and Sonic? TOGETHER? And is that Amy being taken away? But by who? The Prince, Shadow, who wants amy to be his...
1. Remembering Shadow

Amy sighed. She was at Starbucks with her friend, Tails, and she continued to stare at her coffee, not bothering to drink it.

"Whats wrong Ames?" asked Tails, "You're starting to creep your coffee out."

"It's… Sonic…"

Amy the Hedgehog, she had beautiful green eyes and pink fur. She wore a red shirt with black jeans. She sighed once more.

"He's dating Sally."

Amy had a secret. She loves Sonic. The only one who knows is Tails and Sonic himself.

"Oh, Amy…" Tails muttered.

"Yeah, and all week he'd been kissing me too… I don't know what to do anymore…" tears nearly fell from her eyes when she spoke her next words.

"I want to die. I try so hard for him, and he pushes me away like I'm a mere toy."

Tails didn't know what to do. He wasn't really good with these things. Until Cosmo and Cream walked through the door.

"Amy, whats wrong?" Asked Cosmo.

"Yeah, you're crying." Said Cream frowning, sitting next to her best friend.

"Well… the guy I love is dating someone else…" muttered Amy.

"WHO IS THIS FOOL! ILL KILL HIM!" shouted Cream standing up. Tails smiled and pulled her back down. She blushed and apologized for her loud mouth.

"Its okay, really… maybe I should just go home and think about it…" Amy said standing. Everyone smiled at her and hugged her. Many (being Cream and Cosmo) wished that she didn't leave but Amy had too.

Shadow POV

KNOCK KNOCK

"P-Prince? Are you in here?" asked a servant. He walked into a dark room. A black wall, floors, only thing that wasn't black was the bed.

A growl was heard from the bed as a black hedgehog rose from under the covers. He had long black quills that were spiked with red streaks running through them. He had the most piercing red eyes you'd ever seen.

"What is it now?" I mumbled.

"Well, your fixing to be the King of this realm, and its needed that you…marry."

…

"WHAT? THIS IS NOT IN MY CONTRACT!"

Amy POV

I sighed, walking around the apartment me and Sonic shared. I gathered up my things and put them in my room while cleaning up a bit. I walked over to a picture of me and Sonic when we were kids. From when we were still a team. I frowned, Knuckles moved away to be with Rouge, and Cosmo can only come into town every other weekend. Tails and Cream are dating, and now its Sonic and Sally. There was this other one, dark and mysterioud, but I cant remember his name. I cant believe Sonic toyed with me. I walked over to my mirror and grabbed my pink brush. I combed it through my quills and quietly whispered to myself,

"I'll never find true love. That's why im leaving."

Shadow POV

Me and my servant walked to the main room. He looked at me before shooting up a cloud looking poof of smoke.

"So your highness, how about this one?" A female Squirrel popped up and I shuddered.

"Too revealing."

"Okay your highness, how about this one?" A purple hedgehog popped up. She wore too much makeup.

"Too much makeup."

"This one?"

"Ugly."

…

"Not my type."

…

"Her? She could be Justin Beiber for all we know."

"Anyone you would like to request SIR?" I guess this guy was unpatient.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Amy Rose."

She popped up on the cloud, I could see she was brushing her hair. It looked like she had been crying. And at first I thought it was Sonic, but it couldn't have. She loved him. He couldn't be the reason.

"I'll never find true love, that's why im leaving." she whispered.

My eyes snapped open, Sonic did hurt her.

"Her, I want her. NOW!" I snapped, my servant understood.

"Yes sir, I'll be right back with the emerald!" he shouted before running off.

Amy, im sorry, I couldn't protect you…

But now I can.

Amy POV

I heard the door open and Sonic and Sally walked in. I smiled.

"Hello Sally."

"Um, Amy, I didn't know you were gonna be here." Sonic stuttered.

"Well, I live here. Why wouldn't I be here?" I replied.

Sally glared at me, "You better not touch him or else!"

"Or else what?" I asked getting in a fight pose.

She screamed and tackled me to the ground but I pushed her off and slapped her. She fell backwards and onto her butt.

"Who the heck taught you to fight Amy?" asked Sonic.

I couldn't remember a name, but its that same Hedge Hog from before. The dark and mysterious one. If only I could see him again.

FLASH!

My eyes widened and in front of me was a portal.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?" shouted Sally.

Soon a figure stepped out, and I looked up. As soon as I did, I remembered. I smiled up at him.

"Shadow… your back…" I muttered happily.

I heard a snarl and looked back to see Sonic walking over. I stood up and ran over to Shadow and in front of him.

"Amy, get out of the way!" Sonic shouted.

"No! You cant hurt him!" I shouted back.

"Amy, as long as you live under my roof you will obey me! Now move!"

"Well," Shadow spoke up, "She's actually moving OUT. Her stuff is packed and in her room, so no longer will she have to put up with your shit."

Sonic glared at him than me, "Why are you leaving? Your not allowed too!"

"Last time I checked Sonic I was an adult! I can do whatever the hell I want!" I snapped. He glared at me and slapped me. My eyes felt like they were on fire, and I felt anger.

Someone chuckled, "Bad mistake Sonic…" I felt Shadow place something in my hand and I smiled. A Chaos emerald. Soon my hair was black with pink streaks in it, my fur black too, my outfit turning a darker red, and in my hand was not my hammer, but a scythe.

"A-Amy, what happened-"

"Sonic, he taught me." I said it with no emotion. He looked confused for a second until I spoke again.

"Shadow was the one who taught me how to fight."

It was silent and Sonic backed up.

"Sally, get out." He muttered.

She looked shocked and glared at me, but when I sent her one back, she immediately left the room.

I looked over to see Shadow had gotten my belongings. I smirked and I went back to normal. I handed him his emerald and he smirked, wrapping an arm around my waist while I took my bags.

"Amy, you cant just leave!" shouted Sonic.

I smirked again, "Watch me. Shadow now!"

"NO AMY-"

"Chaos control!"

And we disappeared.

Sonic POV

I cant believe it. Amy, shes gone, KIDNAPPED! I have to tell the others!

I rung up Tails and told him and Cream.

"BY WHO?" shouted Tails.

"Shadow, we have to put the team back together again. Meet me tonight, we have to save Amy."

"Your right, ill get the others! See you tonight!" he hung up and I muttered darkly.

Amy is **mine **and not even Shadow can take her from me.


	2. Do I look kidnapped?

Amy POV

Suddenly we were in a palace, a dark and mysterious palace. I smiled than remembered something.

"Shadow, why am I here?"

"We can talk about it later… right now lets get your things unpacked into your room." I smiled and he lead me to my room. I smiled a huge big smile. My room was awesome, it had zebra carpet on the floor, and red walls with different rose designs everywhere. I placed my bag on my bed and smiled and looked at Shadow.

"SHADOW THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I shouted with glee. I tackled him into a huge hug and felt him hug back after a while.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"You tell me why were here."

"If you must know, im a Prince."

"…So, your asking me to marry you cause you cant be King until you marry."

"…that was quick." He muttered.

"Its fine Shadow. As long as its me and not some stranger…" I smiled.

"So, if it wasn't a stranger would you be mad?"

"…So im not really the person?" I asked.

"Amy, would I really go all the way to Earth, pick you up, take you to my palace, and still not make you my wife?"

Than it hit me. He was teasing me.

"Oh so I am… your just being a bully. MY HUSBANDS A BULLY!" I shouted.

"Yeah, right…" I heard him mutter.

He looked down at me.

"AMY!"

I looked at my window.

"ROUGE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shouted running up to hug her.

"You didn't know we lived with Shadow?"

We?

"Yo pinky."

I turned around.

"KNUCKLES!" I shouted running again, but I was pulled back by Shadow.

"you are only to hug one male in this kingdom…" he said, acting like he was already king.

I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Wait, so its true?" asked Knuckles.

"Whats true?" I asked.

"That Shadow kidnapped you?" said Knuckles looking confused.

"Does it look like shes been kidnapped? If any crime is going on here its that Sonic broke her heart and she left with me." Shadow said smirking.

"You are very arrogant today shadow." I said quietly.

The window in my room smashed and Shadows arms went around me protectively. I had my eyes shut. I opened them, only to see blue and soft brown eyes.

"Tails? Cream?" I asked.

"Amy, your safe!" they said running over to hug me.

"Of course I am? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, " said Cosmo walking in, pinning Shadow to the ground with some roots, "He kidnapped you."

I was shocked.

"WHO KEEPS TELLING YOU GUYS THIS! DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM KIDNAPPED?" I shouted.

"Amy, Sonic told us this afternoon-" started Tails but I cut him off.

"I left him. I was leaving than Shadow showed up. And if you must know, he's my fiancé, so let him LIVE!" I gave Cosmo a look and she let go. Shadow got up swearing a few words before he walked up to me putting an arm around my should.

Blue fur. It flew in, and I met golden eyes. Strange thing was that I wasn't blushing or going crazy.

"Amy, come back…" he muttered.

"No Sonic, I left you. Let me be! Im engaged! I don't love you! I got over you!" I shouted.

"Your engaged to who?" asked Sonic, like he didn't know.

"TO SHADOW!" I said angrily.

"Sonic, your powers here wont work here. So I suggest you leave and go back to your girlfriend, or you get thrown out the hard way."

"HAH! No way! My powers work anywhere!" he started running, but he wasn't running as fast as he should have.

"GAURDS!" I heard Shadow shout.

Gaurds came in and sent Sonic to Earth in a pod.

SHADOW POV

I expected of this to happen.

"Cosmo, I have you a room that this guard, David, will show you too."

David smiled at her.

"This way mame." He said. Cosmo followed shyly.

"And Cream and Tails, this guard, John, will show you to your room. Where you will not be doing bad things in there I presume." I said.

"I would just watch out for him and Amy…" muttered Tails.

Amy blushed and so did I. They left the room shutting the door and I looked at Amy.

"Dinner will be ready in a few hours." I said turning her to face me.

"So, what do we do till than?" she asked.

I smirked, "Is the door locked?"

"I don't know…" she whispered. I could tell she was blushing. I pinned her against the wall and kissed her deeply and she replied and threw her arms around my neck. My pulled apart and I rested my forehead on hers.

"Now, lets go order pizza." I said walking out.

She must've been blushing for a long time.


End file.
